Blood Rose
by Chrysella
Summary: Bella, Rose, & Alice are three normal human sisters that go to school just like any other girl. When three mysterious boys show up as new students at Forks High, what will change? Rated M for language, violence, and future lemons. My 1st fic Please review
1. Bronze haired boy

**Hey guys! This is my very first story and I'm very exited. Please review! *Chrysella***

**Disclaimer for ALL chapters: Anything 'Twilight related' belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just having some fun with her characters.**

"Hey, did you guys hear about the new kids?" I asked as we pulled into the Forks High parking lot. Everybody was talking about those new Cullen kids that moved down here from Chicago.

Rose and Alice raised their eyebrows at me. "Yeah, they're the Cullens. I think their names are Edward, Jasper, and Emmett" Alice said. Rose rolled her eyes while putting more lip gloss on. "I don't know why all the girls are so crazy for them. They're just normal human beings, just like anyone else. It's so ridiculous" She muttered, slightly irritated.

I smiled at her. "Your absolutely right Rose. No reason for anyone to get exited" Alice said. I shot her a smirk, remembering the last time she said that…

_Alice, Rose, and I went into one of the small stores in Port Angeles, just wondering around when we saw a huge advertisement poster taped to the wall. They were selling number tickets for a prize and whoever had the lucky number would win a date with that famous actor Tom Cruise. "Wow! Some lucky girl is actually going to win a date with that hottie" Rose sighed, sadly. Alice rolled her eyes. "Oh come on! He's just a guy! He's not even that cute" She grumbled._

_(Four minutes later…)_

_Excuse me mam, I would like to buy this ticket for the 'Date with Tom Cruise' drawing" Alice said politely, showing off her pearly whites. The woman smiled at her. "Sure." She paid for it and we left the shop._

_(One week and two days later…)_

_We were all watching the TV, waiting to hear the winning numbers. Rose and I sat bored on the sofa, while Alice was jumping up and down, squealing excitedly. We both sat up when the commercials were over and the show was back on. They played a drum roll as they read the numbers. "And the winning numbers are, 3, 5, 27, 9, and… 18!" The man said and Alice's scream nearly made me deaf. "Yes! Yes! I won! I'm going on a date with Tom Cruise!" She sang, dancing around our small living room._

"_Wait! Hold on a sec. I apologize folks! The winning numbers are actually, 3, 5, 27, 9, and 13! If you are the lucky winner, please call (808-000-0000)!" He corrected and Alice's mouth dropped open in shock. "Well, shit!" She cursed, storming out of the room, leaving Rose and I struggling to hold back the painful laughter boiling in our stomachs._

"Hey, don't fucking look at me like that. They cheated! I was the real winner!" She bellowed and I chuckled quietly to myself. "Whatever Alice. Plus, you said yourself that he wasn't even that cute" Rose added and Alice pouted like she always did when she thought we were ganging up on her.

Our attention was caught by three blonde bimbos (aka: Lauren, Jessica, and Tanya) who where approaching a sleek black Corvette that had tinted windows. "Who is that?" Rose asked, squinting her eyes like she was trying to see through their windshield. "I have no idea" I said with my eyes fixed on the expensive car. Alice snorted. "Who the fuck manages to afford something like that in a town like Forks?" None of us answered her. We watched as Lauren, Jessica, and Tanya stood against the fence behind the car, waiting for somebody to come out.

"I'm guessing It's a guy cause Tanya never waits for anyone but her current fuck buddy. Maybe she has a new one but I've never seen that car before" Rose said and Alice and I nodded in agreement. The car door suddenly opened and out stepped the most gorgeous man I have ever seen in my entire life. He had tousled bronze hair and his eyes were… red? I furrowed my brows in confusion. They were most definitely red, almost like a dark crimson.

His skin was so pale. Paler than me! He wore a plain black shirt with a leather jacket and black jeans with leather boots. He looked beautiful yet frightening at the same time. "Whoa, he's hot!" Alice exclaimed, fanning herself with her hand dramatically. "He's a god" I gaped. Rose and Alice looked at me questioningly before their mouths formed into an 'O' shape. "What?" I demanded, tearing my eyes away from the mysterious boy. "Bella's got a crush!" They chuckled and I could feel the redness staining my pale cheeks. "No, I don't" I insisted but they kept on giggling anyway. They stopped instantly when the backseat door opened. "There's more?" Two other men stepped out and this time I heard Rose and Alice gasp in shock.

I raised a brow at them. "Well looky here. It seems like I'm not the only one ogling men" I mocked them but they didn't notice. One of the men had dark brown curly hair and was so big, he looked like a giant teddy bear. A dangerous teddy bear. The other guy looked just slightly taller than Alice with short blonde hair. They were both dressed in black like the bronze haired guy.

I cocked my head to the side, thinking. _I don't know how to explain it. They all look so different, yet they all look alike… _They all had the same sickly pale skin, and the same burgundy eyes.

When lunch came around, Alice, Rose, and I stood to grab our food. I wasn't that hungry today so I just bought a bar of chocolate and a vanilla cupcake with extra frosting. "Feeling sweet today?" Alice asked as we sat at our usual table in the middle of the lunch room. I just shrugged, tearing off the paper and foil that was wrapped around the chocolate.

Our friend Angela walked over towards our table with her lunch. She smiled shyly. "Hey guys, do you mind if I sit here with you for lunch?" She looked really embarrassed. "Of course Ange! You don't even have to ask!" I said cheerfully and she sat in an empty seat. "Thanks" She blushed.

"So how's Ben?" I asked conversationally. A frown tugged at the corners of her mouth. "We broke up last night" She mumbled. "What happened? You two were so great together" Alice looked really sad for Angela. She sighed. "He's always flirting with that Tanya girl. I mean, he basically undresses her with his eyes every time he sees her"

"That stupid bitch" Rose muttered although she wasn't facing us. We all turned in our seats to see Tanya flirting with those three boys we saw this morning. A small growl escaped my lips when she leaned across their table, practically shoving her fake boobs in the bronze haired boy's face. His god-like face twitched in disgust but she didn't seem to notice. "What a slut!" Alice hissed angrily. Angela smiled warmly at us. "Hey It's okay, really. I do think I deserve better anyway" She joked, trying to lighten the mood. "That's right Ange. You are a strong, confident woman and you deserve the best" Rose said and I could see Angela's eyes watering up a little.

"Aw, thanks guys!" She stood up to give us hugs. I didn't realize Tanya was standing right behind Angela when she 'accidentally' pushed her into the table, getting her lunch all over her. Tanya started giggling quietly, pretending to be innocent. _Innocent my ass… _I pushed away from the table and got in front of her so I was right in her face. "Come Ange. I'll take you to the bathroom" Alice gently helped her up and left the room, leaving Rose and I to face Tanya. "What the fuck is your problem Tanya?" I growled but she didn't seem at all fazed by me.

"Well if it isn't for Bella barbie" She said in a weird nasal high pitched voice. I raised my eyebrows at her, unimpressed. "Who are you calling barbie, Tanya? I'm not the one who has fake boobs and a plastic face. Oh and by the way, who was your surgeon? Cause they really fucked you up" I shot back and heard a bunch of other Juniors and Seniors saying shit like 'Ouch! and Burn!" The whole lunch room was watching our little confrontation. Even the bronze haired boy and his friends who were watching curiously.

Tanya looked pissed. I could already see her face going red. "You got nerve Swan" She said through clenched teeth. I snorted. "And you got a bad nose job"

Her face was bright red now as she glowered at me. I wasn't sure if it was from anger or embarrassment though. Maybe it was both. "You will regret this, Swan" She threatened and I was shocked when Rose walked up and smacked her across the face so hard, she tumbled to the floor. Rose jabbed a finger towards her as she spoke. "I'm so fucking tired of you, _you whore. There's nothing real about you. Your whole figure is artificial. So find yourself some dignity and get the fuck away from me" She spat at her. Tanya stood up and smooth out her crinkled bleached hair._

"_You'll pay for this" She said as she strutted off with Lauren and Jessica._


	2. Revenge is a bitch

**AN: Thank you to _darkangy178_, _special14787_, and _twilight-saga-critic_ for leaving a review last chapter. I really appreciate it. I also forgot to put this in the last AN but there are pictures on my profile to give you a better idea if you want to check it out. Please enjoy and don't forget 2 leave a review. *Chrysella***

It was my turn to cook dinner tonight so I made beef stroganoff with pasta noodles. "Mmm, this is really good Bella" Alice said unintelligibly with pasta stuffed into her mouth and sauce dribbling down her chin. I laughed. "I'm glad you think so"

After dinner, we went into the living room to get started on our homework when I realized that I forgot my English book in my locker. "Hey I think I forgot my book in my locker" Rose checked her watch that Charlie gave to her two Christmases ago… before he was killed. "It's just past 10. The school is closed, but Ms Cope should still be in the office. We could get it right now" She said as she ran a hand through her long golden hair.

"I'll drive" Alice said as she walked over to the drivers side. Rose's eyes were locked on something near the driveway. "Have you guys ever seen that car before? It looks familiar but I've never seen it parked here before" Alice turned around. "I don't know. Maybe Mr. and Mrs. Johnson got a new car" She shrugged indifferently. The Johnson's were our neighbors that lived two houses down the street. They never parked their cars in front of anyone's driveway…

_Never mind. It's probably nothing. _I shook it off and got in the car.

We pulled into the parking lot and just as Rose said, the school was closed except for the small light coming from the office room. Ms Cope was fast asleep when we got there, snoring loudly on her desk. "Ms Cope" I called, but she was still fast asleep. "Ms Cope!" I said louder, shaking her gently. "Huh? What?" She sat up quickly, rubbing the sleep from her puffy, blood shot eyes.

"I forgot my English book in my locker. Do you mind if I could borrow the keys for a minute?" I asked. I had a pretty good reputation at Forks High and most of the teachers here really liked me, so it shouldn't be much of a problem.

"Of course, Ms Swan." She smiled, handing me the keys. "I think I'm gonna go already. Can you just bring the keys back and lock up the office when your done?" She asked, packing up her things. "Sure" I said.

Rose and Alice were waiting outside the office with strange expressions on their faces. "What?"

"I just went back out to the car to get my jacket and I saw that car again." The confusion in Rose's voice worried me a bit. "Are you talking about the car parked on the driveway?" I asked and she nodded. I felt my mouth pull into a straight line as I thought._ That's so strange. Is someone following us? _

I tucked the book under my arm and closed my locker. "I got it" I said, smiling slightly. Suddenly, I heard the gate door slam shut. I could barely see anything in the dark locker room and I began to panic. "Alice? Rose?" I called. "Were right here" I felt them grab my hand tightly. "What was that?" Rose asked.

Laughs filled the room and I instantly knew who it was. "Hello girls" Tanya's sickly sweet voice almost made me gag. "What are you doing here, Tanya?" My voice came out shaky. She chuckled. "Looking for you, of course. My brows knitted together. _Why would she be looking for me? "I did say that you would pay for the little stunt you pulled in the lunch room" Realization flooded through me now. _

_A split second later, something hard smashed into my face, sending me to the cold floor. I think it was a baseball bat or something. Alice and Rose shrieked in horror when they heard me hit the ground. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach where she kicked me with her heel toed boots. I didn't want Rose or Alice to be scared for me so I tried to hold back my screams as she either kicked me or hit me with the bat._

_The pain was unbelievable. Warm liquid spilled out from my wounds, staining the white tiled floors. She stopped beating me and I breathed out a sigh of relief. I heard my sister's cries coming from the corner of the room. I wanted to tell them that everything was fine but my voice was caught in my throat_

"_Your turn sweetheart" Tanya said, shuffling towards them. "Please don't hurt them" I chocked out, rolling onto my back so I could breathe. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Alice screeched, stomping hard on her foot until Tanya was hunched over so she could knee her in the stomach._

_Tanya grabbed her leg, throwing her off balance. "Shit!" Alice fell over, pulling Tanya down with her. Tanya got on top of her, slamming her fist into her small face repeatedly until she stopped fighting her. Rose jumped on Tanya knocking them both breathless. Tanya unexpectedly snatched a pocket knife from her belt and jabbed it into Rose's shoulder. She cried out in pain, but managed to knock it out of her grip. Rose grabbed the bat and smacked her with it so many times, I lost count._

_My head was throbbing more than ever and I was beginning to feel light headed. My eyelids felt like ten pounds and soon it became impossible to keep them from drooping close._

_Maybe I was just imagining things. But I swear I heard a loud screeching noise. Sort of like the sound of metal being torn apart. Wintry arms wrapped around my beaten body and lifted me from the ground. I know I should have felt afraid, but for some odd reason I'll probably never know, I felt…safe._


End file.
